solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Windland
Map Background Population: 34 000 000 Ruler: Archduke Ashis III Blutgauze Windland is the name given to the duchies of the Wind elves. Once a nation only in name, made up by the seven original duchies founded by the seven tribes who went west when the wind elven tribes split at the great archipelago between Jebrak, Yaleka and Täjara. It was founded 3000 years ago when the first wave of tribes came to the region and pushed back the primitive and brutal natives who once lived there. The first wave were the Schwarzkronen, the Lichtzeigter and the Erdeicken. The second wave were the remaining four tribes, the Sturmboren, the Schwarzbogen, the Rödrosen and the Elbenvors. They founded the first seven duchies and with time the other duchies came to be, either through various political reasons or through direct need for more land. North of Windland is the frosty Grey Sea. East of Windland are the immense and wild Heartlands, covered with dense forests all the way to the distant Dragon's Claw mountains. West of Windland are the Dread lowlands next to the terrifying Dread Sea and the Gahrodar Mountains. South of Windland is the Windless Sea. Lichtenland Duchy Population: 5 000 000 Capital: Lichtbuckt City Population: 400 000 Ruler: Archduke Ashis III Blutgauze Lichtenland is one of the oldest duchies of Windland. Ruled by the wise and benevolent Arlicht family for almost 2800 years who had been the chiefs of the Lichtseigter tribe since the Great Schism. Their last duke died with only one living heir, the wise but frail Alana Arlicht. Cursed with weak health since birth. The noble families of Lichtenland argued over who would become the next duke as they refused to acknowledge Alana as the duchess, claiming that the Little Wars, which had been going on for centuries, demanded a martial duke. Ashis Blutgauze, the lord of the small Blutgauze noble family, stepped forward as candidate, claiming Alana as his lifemate thus ending the argument of who'd become duke. That he had acquired the support of many of the other nobles over the last decade played a part in his quick acceptance as duke. It's a rich and fertile land, blessed with a rich sun for two thirds of the year. Great groves of bountiful fruit trees, large fields of weat and grape plantations make up much of the agriculture of Lichtenland. To the south lies the shining Windless Sea. The city of Lichtbuckt lies at one of the three places at sea level along the Windless Sea's northern coast. Formed as a great cresent moon around the large harbour, the second largest in Windland. Lichtbuckt is said to be the most beautiful city of the Wind elves, only rivaled by Westereichen in the far west. It has the third largest enclave of Urshari, living in the eastern district which has become known as the Foreign district. Most if not all of the non wind elven residents of Lichtbuckt live in the Foreign district. Ogres, dwarves, ath, humans and even leprechauns can be seen on the busy streets. The Asha and Urshari keep to the lower sections of the district, prefering to avoid the unrelenting sun. Rosenland Duchy Population: 2 200 000 Capital: Siebenstrom Capital Population: 240 000 Ruler: Adelin II Blaetenlied The great Rose delta covers most of the southern parts of Rosenland, it's waters flowing into the Windless Sea. A great variety of birds and animals, clad in colourful plumes and furs, inhabit the rich marshes and islands of the delta. Several mountain rivers tumbles out of the monutains near the northern edge orf Rosenland. These converge together to form the mighty (placeholder) river, which twists and turns on it's way to just south of the heart of Rosenland. There it's waters gathers into the large Rose Lake, from which southern bank the seven rivers, which have given name to the capital, flows further south to form the great delta. Rosenland is the center of art and music in Windland. The Rödrosen tribe are sworn to Loraeis, the god of entertainment, intoxication and music. In contrast to the Sturmboren, who've always been serious to the core in their martial tradition, the Rödrosen chose to romanticise the martial arts and ways. They were the first to tame the Aderhirsch for pleasures and frivilous entertainment. The Grand Circus of Siebenstrom holds annual aderhirsch riding games, where people compete in how well they've trained their aderhirsch to how fast they can ride them. They even hold tournaments, inspired by that of other cultures. Great mock battles where the riders tries to unhorse each others to duels between two riders, who ride towards each others and tries to knock their opponent of the horse with a special dull spear. Bloodshed is considered barbaric and is harshly punished if it's been deemed as something other than an accident. Many schools for the varied ways of the spear, the sabre and the bow exist in the capital. The swooping and broad streets along the seven rivers which springs forth from Rose Lake are packed full with taverns, inns and various gathering places for entertainment and enjoyments. Houses of the Widower are a frequent sight, despite it being seen as an embarrasment to the elves of most of the other duchies. Mohira has the most followers in this duchy. She and her followers are openly embraced by the duke and the noble houses, which is quite the opposite to many other duchies, especially Lichtenland which has some of the most moral inhabitants. Their banner is a large red rose surrounded by dark green vines with thorns on a white field. Steilenland Duchy Population: 1 100 000 Capital: Hochdorf Capital Population: 100 000 Ruler: Egorn Berner Founded 2400 years ago by a rich Westlander, Egorn Schmidt, who had sent prospectors into the south western hills between the rivers. They found signs of rich veins of minerals, which encouraged the elf to pour all of his wealth into an expedition to the area. The duke of Westland, Waldemar III Stahlschmidt, favoured the idea of creating a new duchy and raised Egorn as Duke of Steilenland. He took Bernsten as his family name, after the stone-like hardened sap which can be found in all rivers in northern Windland. Once a rich and populous duchy but the horrors of the Hochdorf Incident left it depopulated and worn, many of the survivors leaving for other duchies. The duke and almost of his bloodline fell with the capital to the undead hordes. Only a distant cousin survived, Egorn Berner, who took over as duke of Steilenland. Westland Duchy Population: 3 400 000 Capital: Silberdorf Capital Population: 240 000 Ruler: Duke Waldemar XII Stahlschmidt The Westland duchy is the oldest duchy of the unified Windland. The old tribe of Schwarzkronen were among the first three tribes who migrated to northwestern Yaleka. The name of the tribe means "Blackcrown", named so as they have the majority of raven haired elves. They marched on towards the mountains while the Lichtzeiger prefered the sunbathed coastal region and the Erdeicken settled for the deep oak forests. Always on the forefront of technological progression as the tribe most devoted to Bhasr, seeking out mineral rich lands to acquire the metals necessary for their latest creations. They encountered a remote dwarven mining settlement whom they befriended, nurturing a partnership with the Imperial dwarves in the fields of metalurgy and engineering that would last for millennium. It was the Chieftain and High shaman of the Schwarzkronen, Waldemar, who came up with the formula for a new type of steel which would be easier to produce, together with some of the finest dwarven smiths. He took the name of Stahlschmidt for himself and all of his kin, becoming the first duke of Westland. The Stahlschmidts have ruled Westland for three millennium, making it the richest duchy in al lof Windland, much thanks to the mineral rich eastern slopes of the Durvek mountain range. Their crest is coloured in rich gold and deep emerald green as they consider gold and emeralds their greatest wealth besides their superb steel. Silberdorf is the capital of Westland. It started out as the hub of mining and manufacturing on the edge of dwarven lands. As trade with the dwarves blossomed it grew to become a large city. Westmark Duchy Population: 1 200 000 Capital: Magnisburg Capital Population: 110 000 Ruler: Artisenne Brennenmarke Westmark is called the "shield of the west".It was founded to keep the dangers of the Dread Lowlands from entering Windland and threaten the population. Many wild trolls were pushed into the Dread lowlands during the founding of Windland. The sick and dying lands twisted them beyond recognition, abominations craving elven flesh. For many hundreds of years they hounded the duchies of Elbenland, Westland and Grönenwald and later Nordmark until the dukes of Westland and Grönenwald decided to help finance a new duchy to act as a buffer for the other duchies while also providing new lands for the increasing influx of freed slaves. The capital of Magnisburg is named after the first duke of Westmark, Magnis I Brennenmarke. A former slave of Täjara who had been branded on his cheek as a warning to other slaves of the price for insubordination. He rallied the other slaves of the city against their slavers when a large force of Wind elven raiders scaled the walls in the dark of night. His actions earned him the love and respect of the other freed slaves. He had his saviors reshape his slave brand with fire into the symbol of the god Magnis, the god that the former slave swore his eternal faith to. He volountered to lead an army of freed slaves into the western borderlands, to claim it for Windland. He succeded in pushing back the abominable trolls and undead hordes past the river Narender which became the western border of the new duchy of Westmark. He took Brennenmarke as his family name, which means "Burnmark". The city lies not far from the foot of the north western horn of the Gahrodar Mountains. A thick and tall wall stands along the eastern riverside of the slow Narender river which flows north from the mountains to the sea. Nordmark Duchy Population: 1 300 000 Capital: Grauensten Capital Population: 120 000 Ruler: Reickard II Grauensten The capital of Grauensten were raised to the ground more than a millennium ago, many of the inhabitants slaughter by Täjaran legions during the most infamous crusade to have ever hit Windland, a crusade that would last more than a century and devastate the northern duchies. Elbenland Duchy Population: 2 400 000 Capital: Elbensten Capital Population: 160 000 Ruler: Zethuseron Elbensten Founded by the Elbenvors tribe during the second wave of wind elven migration. Millenium ago an old and wise shaman chieftan who led the tribe during the nomadic era had a great vision. A vision of a land far away, a land of shining white light, slowly falling from the sky. In this land lived a small predator, as pale as the land around it. After the vision he chose to rename the tribe after the small predator which he called the elbenvors which translates into "white fox". Since that day the hardy Elbenvors sought the promised land of shining white light which they chose to call elblum which translates as "white light". Millenium later they came to what would be known as Elbenland, a land that's covered in a blanket of snow, elblum as they called it, a third of the year. Grönenwald Duchy Population: 2 800 000 Capital: Waldenburg City Population: 150 000 Ruler: Adelner IV Barkenfaust The Grönenwald Duchy is the largest duchy of Windland, covered by coniferous woods in the north and deciduous woods in the south. The Schwarzbogen tribe settled the north central woods of Windland during the second migrational wave. The tribe's name means "Blackbow". Named so after their legendary bows from the ancient past, large longbows made from the wonderous Ebon wood of northern Jebrak. Grönenwald they named the woods, meaning "Greenwood" in Ashtari. A reclusive tribe devoted to the Huntress, Artise. Waldenburg is the capital of Grönenwald. It became under siege by the Täjara Empire during their first crusade into Windland. The human legions broke against the thick granite walls with the Sturmmark and Westland forces hammering their rear, their strength spent enduring the howling winds of Nordmark and the ceaseless harrassment of the elusive Elbenvors warriors. Sturmmark Duchy Population: 4 000 000 Capital: Sturmstadt Capital Population: 340 000 Ruler: Galvander III Edelsturm Sturmstadt is an awe inducing sight for the newly arrived traveller. A grand harbour capable of housing a thousand ships with the imposing city beyond, rising steeply just beyond the harbour district. When the city increased in size more than 2000 years ago the duke of that time decided that they woul reach for the skies instead of spreading outwards. Now the old city lies eternally in shadows below the over 20 meter tall Commons, a bees nest of rooms, halls and roofed courtyards. Further south the city contines to rise for many levels up the long slope towards the southern highlands. The largest enclave of Urshari in Windland live in the lowest parts of Sturmstadt, known as the Shadowy Depths. A twisting labyrinth of narrow streets and alleys, sewers, abandoned residentials areas and shops, until the Urshari moved in. Thick support pillars rises from the ground to the stone roof, built to support the ever increasing city above as the elves abandoned the lower levels which had been getting more and more plagued with high humidity over the centuries. Though abandoned years ago but for the shadier dealers and residents, the complicated ventilation system still functions, driving away bad air and smells with a constant wind through the underground. The renown Universität die Magie, the greatest center of magical and otherwordly studies in all of Duraleka, lies on a steep hill overlooking the eastern district. A thousand Dracon have made a home for themselves on the southern slope of the hill, their square and inscribed buildings in stark contrast to the rest of the city. Mittermark Duchy Population: 3 000 000 Capital: Brandenfeld Capital Population: 260 000 Ruler: Vorsei Reinherz One of the main battlefields of the Little Wars. Here Grönenwald, Flachenland and Sturmmark fought for control of the rich lands of the much weaker duchy. The duchy's population were mostly made up by the nomadic eastern Erdeicken, colonists of the old duchies that wished to create a new life in an unspoiled land and freed slaves mostly from the first millennium of the Täjaran Wars. Though numerous they couldn't do much against the old duchies. As the larger duchies usurped more and more of the western parts did the inhabitants push the eastern border further and further into the Heartlands. The capital, which had once been close to the eastern border, found itself in the farthest western regions of the duchy as the little Wars ended. They also began a fierce campaign against their southern neighbour, Eickenmark. As the youngest of the new duchies, founded in cooperation between Lichtenland and Flachenland, they did not possess a duchal army of their own and was easily defeated on battlefield after battlefield. Mittermark pushed them relentlessly south, annexing city after city until they reached the immense lake Rakan'zhal, named ages ago by troll natives.Rakan'zhal means "Spear point". Before the end of the war with Täjara there had been little development of the lands. Most of the population were the nomadic eastern Erdeicken. They spent most of the year with their Aderhirsch herds, traversing the width of the duchy and back. The nomadic ways were born from necessity and a bit of choice. The constant raids from the east made permanent settlements beyond the fortified capital a costly and deadly affair. The borders needed protection so the nomads began their customs of travellng throughout all of the plains, constantly on the lookout for raiders. Many of the fiercest battles have been foguht in mittermark, even one major against a large force of Täjarans that had made it to Windland along the Bronze Road. Thousands of Legionaires met the Mittermark defenders north of Rakan'zhal. The Täjarans had been defeated but the victory turned out to be a phyrric one. The barbarians of the Heartlands seized the opportunity and attacked when Mittermark were at it's weakest, forcing the hirschmen out of the duchy east of the capital. It took the allied armies of Mittermark, Flachenland and Lichtenland decades to retake that which had been lost. Flachenland Duchy Population: 6 000 000 Capital: Gelbenburg City Population: 500 000 Ruler: Duke Karl VI Eickmann The Flachenland duchy, once known as Eickenland, is one of the oldest states of the unified Windland. The old tribe of Erdeicken settled the immense oak forests of central Windland, seeing it as a gift from their goddess Amatera. Erdeicken means World Oak in Ashtari. A clan that pride themselves in their ties to the earth and the lands, they started to clear the central forests for farming. After two millennium the former densly forested Eickenland had become a vast network of farmlands and orchards, sepeared by bands of oak trees. The Erdeicken learned at the end of the first millennium that too much clearing of land would degrade and spoil the soil, turning it into a dustbowl. The ruling duke of the time spent his lifetime to revitalize the impoverised soil, restoring it as the main breadbasket of Windland. It was renamed as Flachenland, to mirror how the land had been transformed. Gelbenburg is the capital of Flachenland, the largest city in all of Windland. It was the unofficial capital of Windland prior to the end of the Little Wars. The Council of Dukes held their meetings here, debating issues which involved all the duchies, such as the declaration of eternal hostilities against the Täjara Empire which were uniformly voted for by the dukes. Gelbenburg is also known as "the yellow city" because of the extensive usage of bricks made from yellow mud that's common in the northern regions of Flachenland and which one of the early Eickmann dukes declared to be the preferred material for the city. Later dukes have honoured this so they prefer to use yellowish stones and bricks for buildings. Eickenmark Duchy Population: 1 600 000 Capital: Artisenheim Capital Population: 140 000 Ruler: Colonial cities Westereichen Island Population: 700 000 City Population: 340 000 Westereichen is the largest of the colonial cities of the Wind elves (The size of the island which it controls is comparable to Mallorca or Lys from asoiaf). Founded 2000 years ago as the main base of operations for raiders into eastern Täjara. In modern times it's as large as Sturmstadt of Sturmmark. Over the millenium long conflict with Täjara, Westereichen have traded hands between the humans and the elves numerous times. Last time occurred 1500 years ago and ot have been firmly under control by the elves since then, despite the numerous sieges and invasion by the Täjaran legions. The populous city is dominated by the great Sky Dome, the largest domed building in the known world. The walls of the cavernous hall under the dome are covered with murals depicting the many victories and losses of the wind elves in the regions west of Windland. It was about 1450 years ago that a group of leprechauns from the penninsula in the south east arrived. They were under siege from Waldghast and had sent out numerous emmisaries to seek aid. They elves would have refused them as they were already occupied with the war effort against Täjara. It was the young Alysa Eickmann who swayed the high command. The only daughter of Raveus II Eickmann and seventh in line. Young and untested in battle yet it was she who persuaded the grizzled old generals to pledge the full might of Westereichen to the Leprechauns aid. It was during the Second Waldghast Invasion that she would become known as Alysa the Bold. The greatest of the murals of the Sky Dome depicts the most glorious battle, when the elven warriors joined the leprechauns to push back the waldghasts. A great line of spearmen faces an assault of swarming Waldghasts, Alysa the Bold holding the vanguard while blowing a mighty battlehorn with badgerbull cavalry and Segelritters charging on the flanks as elven archers rain arrows and bolts from the rear. A medium sized population of Urshari who pledged loyalty to the Wind Elves can be found below Westereichen. Living in a neighbourhood called the Shaded Causeway, narrow parts of the river that floats through the city which has been built over completely as the two riversides of the city has merged together. Sudwackten Population: 70 000 Founded a century into the conflict with Täjara. Guards the entrance into the Windless sea. The largest naval battle in Wind elven history were fought here against Täjara. It is recorded as the first major battle where a large number of cannons were used, which allowed the Wind elves to defeat the vastly numerically superior Täjaran fleet. Osterburg Population: 150 000 Founded 1800 years ago. Base of operations in the east against Täjara. Bult on a tear drop shaped end of a narrow penninsula. Many a Täjaran legions have broken on the killing ground south of the walls and gates which guards the narrowest point before the southern eastern plain hugged by jagged cliffs and mountains. Osterburg was built only for war compared to Westereichen, part of the reason to draw the forces of Täjaran to the easily defended city. The waters surrounding the city are made unsailable thanks to sharp reefs and regularly drowned sandy islands, except for a few narrow paths which the elves have keep secret. A broader and more open path goes straight to the city but the elves have fortified all along this path with stone towers that can block the path with strong steel chains. Any hostile ships which approaches are met with an unending rain of fire arrows and for the last centuries with cannonfire. Landsluss Population: 220 000 Founded 1000 years ago to strengthen Wind elven presence in the eastern Yaleka as the Thama family began the revolt of the Colonies against Täjaran oppression with wind elven support. Landsluss has grown to become the second largest city outside of Windland, much in thanks to the large population of humans from the Kingdom of Thama. Making up about 30% of the population, they've greatly influenced the elven city. Whole districts are influenced by their architecture, especially in the absense of straight lines. The city stretches out more horizontally than most other elven cities with few buildings taller than the three story buildings that's common in the most densely populated districts. When the Dread Pirates burned half of the city the human and elven defenders fought back to back to repel the ravaging lunatics. Goblins have become a common sight in the latest century since the Calamity that struck their home continent. So too orcs from the great archipelago. Schwarzwald Population: 105 000 Founded 200 years ago by Vandenar Stahlschmidt and his explorational expedition. Known for it's export of exotic herbs, spices, medicinal plants, goods and the precious ebon wood of Jebrak. Hostilities with the jungle goblins lead to much strife until the fall of the goblin empire, which has been seen as a golden opportunity for the elves to claim more of the jungle and it's precious resources. Wustbrisen Population: 10 000 Founded 150 years ago. The last stop before explorers and adventurers enters the Jebrak desert, inhabited by the goblin empire which controlled much of Jebrak. A hundred years ago the mighty goblin empire crumbled and fractured as the capital and much of it's heartland burned in lava and magma. This has allowed the elves to more freely enter the immense desert in search of relics of the past. Vandenar struck a deal with the Crag goblins of the Aloese Dunes, hiring them as guards and guides for the expedition further into the continent. The Wind elves are at alert of the Republic of Jebrak, seeing them as an innevitable adversary in the future. This has lead to some wind elves striking bargains with the free Aldash. Selling technology, knowledge and weapons so that they have a better chance against the Republic. Numerous ruins can be found under the sands, the fabled capital of the proto-elves is rumored to be somewhere close to the inland sea. Sudereichen Population: 10 000 Youngest of the seven cities, founded less than 100 years ago. A large fleet patrols it's waters as the relations with the Sudrovian ogres sours. Category: Groups Category: Nations